Dagger
The Dagger is a class of weapons and a specific item in some games, is a weapon that can be used in combat. It is considered the traditional weapon for the Thief class, and the Magic User will also retain a Dagger for close combat. Various types of daggers appear in all Quest for Glory games. The Fine Dagger and Throwing Dagger appear in QFG3, and QFG5 introduces several types. Background Daggers are knives that have been adapted for combat. Deriving from the traditional short-bladed knife that is used for many utility cutting purposes, Daggers are meant to offer the same utility, as well as proper combat capability for thrusting and stabbing. In combat, daggers are typically considered backup weapons for extremely close range or very tight quarters. Daggers are also known for their ability to be concealed, and are commonly associated with thieves and assassins, as well as cunning and treachery. Standard Daggers *Dagger *Fine Dagger *Slasher Dagger *Throwing Dagger Magical Daggers In the world of Gloriana, certain daggers are given magical properties through various means in order to make them stronger. The following magical daggers appear in the series : *Magic Dagger *Poisoned Dagger In-Game Use In general, the Dagger can serve both as a close-combat and as a throwing weapon. The Magic User and the Thief use a Dagger as their primary close-combat weapon. Anyone with a Throwing skill can also use Daggers as long-range weapons. Daggers can be lost if thrown, but need not be. In some games, typing in "pick up daggers" will allow the Hero to reclaim any he used. In other games, the Hero will automatically retrieve his Daggers upon leaving a combat area after a fight. In Quest for Glory V, Daggers will remain in the area and must be picked up individually, but any that connected with enemies will be reclaimed once they are searched. Quest for Glory I The Magic User and the Thief each start with one Dagger. Additional Daggers can be purchased from the Dry Goods Store for 25 silvers. Quest for Glory II The Magic User begins the quest with one Dagger, while the Thief begins with five. Any Hero imported will have the same number of Daggers that he left Spielburg with. Daggers can be purchased from Issur for 5 dinars each. Quest for Glory III Only in this adventure, Daggers are divided into Fine Daggers and Throwing Daggers. The Magic User and Thief begin the quest with one Fine Dagger, and the Thief also begins with five Throwing Daggers. Any Daggers the Hero held if he imported will be converted to Throwing Daggers. Both types of Daggers can be purchased from Fanaka Kisu's stall in the bazaar. He sells a Fine Dagger for 15 royals and Throwing Daggers for 6 royals each. Quest for Glory IV This adventure is the only one where the Hero cannot purchase additional Daggers. He must find them in the following places: *On a skeleton in the Bone Cave at the beginning. *Various places in the Thieves' Guild. *In a Wraith's barrow. In addition to throwing them before the monster closes in on the Hero, Daggers can also be thrown while in-combat by right-clicking on the menu bar at the bottom of the screen. Quest for Glory V The Magic User and Thief each start with one Dagger. Additional Daggers may be purchased from Pholus for 20 drachmas each. Daggers can be thrown at any time by storing them on the belt, then clicking on their icon on the belt, then clicking the target to throw at. Dagger Users Other characters in the games besides the Hero carry and use Daggers. They include: *Chief Thief of Spielburg *Bruno *Brutus Category:Weapons